


Day 24 Taboo

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome (sort of), Voyeurism, good god this is filthy, human!Akamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba gets to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 Taboo

Day 24  
Taboo

In Kiba’s opinion there really is nothing in the world like watching as he fucks his boyfriend from behind. Though he hadn’t taken into account the difference it would make when he is sitting across the room. Neji is on all fours, panting as he is rocked by powerful thrusts. A few tendrils of hair are stuck to his face and back with sweat while the rest of the heavy mass falls over his shoulder. His eyes are screwed shut and his mouth hangs open, not even trying to stifle the moans and grunts. 

Not-Kiba’s hands are hard on Neji’s hips, pulling and pushing him. The sound of flesh on flesh is loud in their bedroom but Not-Kiba is almost silent as he watches his dick disappear inside Neji. Neji’s cock hangs heavy and swollen between his legs, flushed an angry red. Neji glances up at Kiba sprawled in his chair stroking his erection in time with Not-Kiba’s thrusts. Biting his lip Neji lets his weight sink onto his elbows and arches his spine. Not-Kiba whines long and loud, pulling Neji’s hips back roughly as he collapses over Neji’s back. When he pulls out a stream of cum gushes from Neji’s slowly contracting hole to drip off his balls.

Neji squirms slightly, shifting his hips in tiny circles, and reaches a hand out toward Kiba. Kiba smiles and rolls to his feet. After climbing onto the bed behind his boyfriend Kiba strokes Neji’s thighs and back and hips. Neji shivers and chokes out tiny sounds when Kiba palms his ass, spreading his cheeks. Kiba taps the head of his cock against Neji’s sloppy asshole then pushes inside in one long stroke. Neji keens lowly, tensing his thighs and fisting his hands in the sheets. Kiba traces the bruises on Neji’s hips with his fingertips while thrusting slow and shallow. 

When Neji starts to shiver Kiba slams their hips together startling a yelp out of Neji. Unfolding his legs Kiba plants his feet on the bed, shoving his cock deep into his boyfriend. Neji turns his face into the sheets to stifle a scream as Kiba pounds into him hard and fast. He can feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine with each thrust. Not-Kiba, lying on his side next to Neji, reaches out to grasp Neji’s cock and rolls the foreskin over the head. Slipping his hand over the shaft Not-Kiba pinches the loose skin between two fingers, digging his sharp thumbnail into the sensitive flesh. Neji’s breath freezes in his lungs as his orgasm rips through him, cum forcing its way out between his foreskin and Not-Kiba’s fingers. Kiba’s balls slap against Neji once, twice more and he stills with a grunt. Bending over Neji’s back Kiba uses one arm to hold them together and the other to gently roll them onto their sides. Neji is gasping for breath and twitching gently every time Kiba shifts. Kiba noses the soft hair behind Neji’s ear, drinking in their mingled scents. Neji sighs when Kiba’s softened cock slips out of him. Not-Kiba stands, scratches his stomach and wanders off toward the kitchen of their apartment. One quick puff of smoke later a huge shaggy dog is trotting down the hallway.


End file.
